


Earl Learns To Love Himself

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Biting, Collars, Humiliation, Jewelry, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Erika formally known as Marcus is a wonderful teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earl Learns To Love Himself

Marcus smiled, humming softly to himself as he leaned back in his chair made out of the bones of raptors. He was naked as always, save for the golden chains draped around his neck and shoulders and the rings and bracelets that glistened on his arms and hands. His eyes were half-lidded, dark with lust as his cock slowly hardened at the sight before him. He parted his lips, letting his tongue slide over his teeth before clicking them together, the sound seeming to echo all around the room before it was silent once again.

The silence made Earl nervous. The former Scoutmaster shifted a little on his feet, mismatched eyes flicking down to the ground as he cleared his throat. A silver leather posture collar was tied tight around his neck, forcing him to keep his head up and his back perfectly straight. There was a large ring set into the bottom of the collar, ready for a leash to be clipped onto it. Silver arm rings had been slipped up onto his biceps, the rings shaped like snakes with jet stones for the eyes. Silver rings and bracelets had been placed on his hands, matching Marcus’ own golden ones. He was wearing only slightly more clothing than Marcus, a red silken cloth tied low around his hips, barely hiding his own erection from Night Vale’s greatest citizen as the material became distorted with every little movement he made.

“Say something,” Earl finally pleaded, forcing himself to look at Marcus’ face. His cheeks and ears burned a bright red when the Erika smiled brightly at him and he clenched his hands into fists, toying with the hem of his cloth. “I hate when you tease me…”

“You look…amazing,” Marcus finally said after waiting a few moments more.

“I feel weird,” Earl confessed.

“Do you want to take it off?”

“…Do you really think I look amazing?”

The Erika chuckled, pushing himself up out of his chair to walk over to the redhead. He hummed as he reached out, running his fingers through Earl’s soft hair, manicured nails scratching his scalp and making him gasp and close his eyes. “You doubt me?”

“I…I just don’t…” Earl gasped when Marcus hooked a finger through the ring in his collar, giving it a gentle tug to force him to walk. “Marcus…”

“It’s Erika now,” he reminded him, pulling Earl along over to a large mirror that was kept off to the side. He pulled Earl forward until he was standing behind him, resting his hands on the other’s shoulders as he looked at him through the glass over his shoulder. “Look at yourself,” he commanded, noticing the way Earl’s eyes were focused away from the mirror.

“Please…”

“Look.”

Earl looked. He gasped a little at the sight that greeted him, freckled body nearly completely exposed and decorated in silver, silk, and leather.

“You look incredible,” Marcus murmured into his ear, locking eyes with his reflection as his hand slid downwards, lifting up the cloth to properly expose Earl’s erection. With a hum he gripped the hard shaft, stroking him at a lazy pace.

“Ah…” Earl whimpered, leaning his back against Marcus’ chest, hissing as the other’s free hand rested on his hip to keep him steady.

“Easy…”

“Marcus!”

“Erika.”

“Erika…”

Marcus smiled, pressing his lips to the side of Earl’s neck. “You really need to learn how to love yourself,” he murmured against the hot flesh, nipping him hard enough to leave imprints of his teeth behind as he trailed the bites down to his collarbone and back up again. He saw the way Earl’s hands were clenched into fists and he smiled, nipping him a little harder. “Hands behind your head, Boy Scout.”

Earl obeyed without a second’s hesitation. He placed the palms of his hands against the back of his head, whining as Marcus continued to jerk him off, picking up the pace from tortuously slow to steady now. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the mirror, biting his lower lip as he watched his cock start to drip pre onto Marcus’ pumping hand. “Please…”

“What do you want?”

“Please…let me..?”

“Do you still doubt the way you look?”

“Wha-what?”

“Tell me the truth or you don’t get to cum and I put a ring on it.”

Earl gasped and cried out, hissing when Marcus tightened his grip on the base of his erection, warning him that the threat was a serious one. He licked his lips, chest heaving as he panted and struggled to form the words he needed to say. “I…I look…”

“Yes..?”

“I look good!”

“You look so sexy right now.”

“I look sexy…”

“And you belong to me.”

“And I belong…to you…”

“And I love you.”

“And you…you love…me…”

Marcus nodded, smiling as he started to stroke faster near the leaking head. “Cum for me, Boy Scout!”

Earl’s scream rang out when he finally came, semen coating Marcus’ hand and Earl’s stomach. He shuddered, whimpering as he fell back into the other’s arms, letting himself be held. “Erika…”

“That was only the first round,” Marcus teased.

“First round?!” Earl squawked.


End file.
